Yaoi Compilation
by JustAGirlNamedJEL
Summary: A whole story of your favorite pairings. I plan to put every one I'm able, so gimme a little bit of time. Style, Creek, K2, Kyman *IN PROGRESS*
1. Style

Sleepover

Stan x Kyle

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

Kyle walked up to his Super Best Friend's doorstep. Today, he and Stan were going to have a sleepover. Both fourteen-year-old boys had planned this for over a month. Stan's parents and sister would be out of town, and they allowed them to spend the night with each other out of trust. Of course the boys knew they'd be good, they always were. They didn't have the need to be naughty, unlike other people… Cartman, to be exact. Kyle rang the doorbell. Stan immediately opened the front door.

"Hey, dude." Stan grinned.

"Hey, Stan! I'm so excited for tonight. It's gonna be awesome!"

"Well it can't start 'till you get in here! Come on." Stan grabbed his friend's wrist, dragging him inside.

When inside, Kyle dropped his backpack on the couch. His backpack was usually heavy, and he dreaded having to drag it everywhere he went. But today it was light, because he finally cleared it out and refilled it with ONLY stuff he needed for the sleepover. Not the study books his mom always made him take. Kyle never studied at Stan's place anyways. He'd get yelled at, but he didn't care right now.

"So what're we doing first? Video games?"

"Sounds good. No Guitar Hero, though." Stan giggled.

"Yeah, that gets old after five years." Kyle laughed as well.

And so video games they played. It was a Japanese zombie game, called Super Kill Kill Zombie Fun. Co-op mode was filled with incredible gore, and was perfect for teenaged boys. Blood and guts spewed everywhere on the screen, the sounds of chainsaws and shotguns filling the whole house. When they had had enough of co-cop, the switched to versus. One was turning into a zombie, and the other had to kill him without getting bit. Stan was the undead, and Kyle had to kill him. Coincidence? I. Think. Not.

Kyle had gotten bit. "Ah, come on! You snuck up on me! So no fair!"

"Excuses! I got you fair and square! You just don't like losing!"

"Whatever, you're just an asshole!" Kyle playfully pushed his best friend.

"Yeah, and you're a loser!" Stan pushed back.

They kept pushing each other back and forth, harder each time. Stan pushed Kyle so hard, he fell to the floor. He jumped up and pinned Stan down.

"I'll kick your ass, you know."

"Yeah, as if. It's easy to overpower you!" Stan shifted the weight, and pinned Kyle to the ground instead. "See?"

Kyle was about to retort back, but realized the position they were in. He was on his back, with Stan hovering above him. And if that wasn't enough, Stan's legs were in between his. This…. didn't look right. Not at all.

"D-dude…! Th-this is weird….! Get offa me...!" The small ginger blushed.

Stan became confused, then saw the same thing Kyle did. He promptly released his grip. He matched the same shade as his friend's face.

Kyle spoke under his breath. "You still an asshole…. borderline Cartman, if you ask me..."

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't EVEN compare me to fatass! That guy's a douche with a capital bag!"

"Yeah, tell me about it! He's on some stupid shit right now especially! Calling everyone 'fag'. I hardly believe he can even remember what the word actually means, he uses it so much!"

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with faggots anyway. Although the word is used to be offensive, it really just means gay or homosexual."

"Exactly. Nothing's wrong with homosexuality. Even I-…." Kyle stopped mid sentence.

"You…? What?"

"N-nothing! Forget I said anything…!" He stood. "Hey, I'm hungry! You hungry? Let's get something to eat!"

"Yeah… okay…" Stan brushed off his friend's obviously nervous behavior.

They boys help themselves to a couple of sandwiches. But the question still burned in the back of Stan's mind. What WAS Kyle going to say before? Why didn't he say it? They were best friends, right? Shouldn't they feel comfortable enough to tell each other anything? But Stan was good enough friends with him to know when to let Kyle be. But the question still remained.

"Hey, Kyle…?"

"Hm? 'Sup Stan?"

"We're best friends, right?"

"Yeah, like, the BEST. Duh."

"And we can talk to each other about anything, right? No matter what?"

Kyle became more serious. "Yeah, of course… Why? What's bothering you?"

"Well, it's nothing bothering ME… not exactly… it's more like… I'm concerned…"

"Just spit it out, dude."

"What was it you didn't wanna tell me? Like, from earlier."

Kyle's face grew red. "W-well… I-I…."

Stan kept him gaze on the green hat before him, searching its mind for the answer.

His gaze made said green hat uneasy. Kyle twiddled his thumbs, avoiding eye contact. He studdered out words that didn't even make a complete sentence. His rambling was cut off by a hand on his shoulder.

"Kyle…. you know, not matter what, you'll still be my Super Best Friend. Now what is it?"

Kyle spoke quietly. "I…. I… I think that… I… I like guys…."

Stan nearly choked. He was expecting ANYTHING else.

"Like, not explicitly guys…. I still like girls, too… but…. yeah…" Kyle hung his head in shame.

The boy in the red poof-ball hat regained seriousness. "So…. What makes you think this?"

Kyle talked as softly as he could. "I guess because….. I… have a crush on another guy…."

Stan choked again. "R-really? Who? If you don't mind me asking, that is…."

He hesitated. He didn't know if he was ready to reveal that.

Stan sensed his distress. "Alright, how about I guess, then you just tell me yes or no?"

Kyle rathered this idea. He nodded.

"Okay…. Kenny?"

"No."

"Butters?"

"Pft! No."

"Oh god…. Don't tell me it's Cartman!"

"Oh Moses, no! No! No! No! No times a billion!"

"Ah, you gave me a heart attack…. I don't know…. Craig? Token? Clyde? Tweek?"

"No, no, no, and no."

"Geez, who else…? Uh…. Jimmy..?" Stan said "Jimmy" very slowly.

"Noo~…." Kyle matched his pace.

"Well, damnit, dude… I don't know anyone else you know…"

"Well… you're overlooking somebody…." The Jewish boy pulled down his hat to cover more of his face.

Stan, very puzzled, thought of who the hell else was left over. Then realization hit him. It hit him hard, like a dodge ball to the face.

"…. M-me…?" He pointed to himself, blushing like a summer rose.

Kyle nodded slightly, embarrassed to say anything more to him. God, how ashamed he was of these feelings. They had suffocated him for years, choking him to act upon them, but he refused. Day after day, week after week, and month after month, he just locked away his true emotions. In reality, he was a love sick puppy, yearning for attention. Kyle wanted Stan so bad, but had always been afraid it would ruin their friendship. So he stuck to the friendship, scared to step up and make it more than just friendship.

Stan didn't know how he felt about Kyle. I mean, he loved him, yeah. But he always thought like, a brother. Not a lover. But the further he searched his memory, it always felt like more than that. He saw that, he too had the same kind of thing going on. Only his love was more subconsciously intertwined.

Stan grabbed Kyle's wrist, dragging him upstairs and into his bedroom. He practically threw the dazed red head in there, locking the door behind him. He had become overwhelmed by lust and affection.

"S-Stan…? What're…?" Kyle spun around and around, trying to figure out what was happening. Next thing he knew, he was being pinned down again, only this time on Stan's bed. He felt warmth and moistness on his lips. It shot an energy through him, igniting a spark he had never felt before. Kyle pressed back, redness filling his cheeks. Something soft and wet passed into his mouth, wiggling and wrestling with his. Hands felt up his shirt. Kyle could feel his hat slowly slipping off his head. He felt…. hard. Like, really hard. He was getting incredibly aroused. The kiss separated, allowing both boys to breath.

The raven haired kid on top giggled. "Think we should do something about that tent in your pants?" He lightly touched what he meant.

Kyle squirmed underneath him. He was too horny to talk.

"I'll take that as a yes." He unzipped his to-be partner's pants.

CLIFFHANGER! *DUBSTEP MUSIC* ;)

Sorry, but you horny fan girls will have to settle for my next story, whatever that may be. I take suggestions, too. Comment a couple and/or story topic, and I'll see what I can do. Kyman, Bunny, Stenny, K2, I do it all, so don't be shy! See you in the next chapter Jellies! -JEL


	2. Creek

Nobody

Tweek X Craig

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V

Tweek Tweak sipped his thermos of coffee in his usual, nervous, jumpy, spazzy way. But today, he felt a slightly different emotion. A tid bit of..? What do ya call it? Loneliness, possibly? Yeah, mixed with a little sorrow, and maybe a dash of sadness. The reason for this, was that he'd been thinking way too much. It was never good for Tweek to be left alone with his thoughts for very long, but it happened way too often for his own good. He'd been thinking about -oddly- relationships. He realized that, everywhere he looked, he could see a couple together. Whether it was on the street, in the coffee shop, or just here in the middle school yard. Everyone seemed to have someone, when here he was, sitting alone, with nobody. Nobody, but his coffee with creamer and sugar. It was his only real love. The twitchy blonde knew he could always count on a nice hot mug of mocha to be there for him, no matter what happened. But still, he couldn't help but feel… empty. Speaking of empty, his thermos distributed no more sweet, decadent coffee for his lips to taste. Tweek breathe a heavy sigh, and screw the cap back onto his green thermos. Again, he was left to think about relationships and why he'd never have one because he's a twitchy, unattractive, short, twitchy, addicted, nervous, spazzy, twitchy wall flower… Did I mention twitchy?

Still, when he thought about it, almost everyone he knew had somebody else to be with. Well, maybe except Craig, who'd never really had a girlfriend before. Not that girls hadn't tried. Girls swarmed to him weekly, asking to go out on dates, come hang out with them, or just flat out ask to be his girlfriend. But for whatever reason, he always rejected. People could never pinpoint why. Not even Tweek, his best friend, knew. There was the ridiculous rumor that Craig was actually gay, but Tweek couldn't possibly see how that was even a thought. He was sure that, Craig Tucker could never, ever, not in a million years, ever, like guys. He just didn't seem like the type. Certainly, not a rough and tough boy such as him would ever think of sex with other boys… right..?

Tweek shook his head, as if shaking the thought out of his mind. What was he thinking? There was no question that Craig was straight. No question once so ever. It was just stupid to think otherwise.

He twiddle his thumbs, trying to not wish he had more coffee right now. But he couldn't help it. He was addicted to the sweet, thick, hot nectar. Nothing could help that. He'd try cutting down on his drinkage, and he'd tried to even go cold turkey a couple of times, but nothing could seem to stop him from the smooth "drrrrr~" sound of the coffee maker in the morning. And afternoon. And night.

As Tweek's body twitched and shook, the tremors were suddenly muffled my two hands on each of his shoulders.

Of course, he freaked. "G-gah!"

"Calm your ass down, it's just me." A melancholy voice came from above.

The small blonde turned to see Craig hovering over his trembling body. He flipped him off and sat beside him on the bench.

"What? You already outta crack?" He asked as if it was just a normal question.

"W-what?! I-I-I don't have c-crack..! Ngn..!"

"Yeah, you're all out, I know." Craig loved Tweek more than anything. I mean… messing with Tweek. He loved… messing with Tweek… more than anything…

"I-I never -GAH- had crack t-to begin w-with..!" The little blondie twitched even more.

"I know, I know, I'm just kidding. Don't spaz out on me." Craig jostled the golden mess beside him playfully, a smile forming in the corners of his mouth. Ever since elementary, the two had become more and more of friends. They'd grown closer, and a lot more open with and caring about each other.

Tweek as well caught himself grinning. The raven haired boy next to him had really been his first real friend, and even though he was a touch unfeeling at moments, he was still a good person. He kept Tweek leveled, and that was a hard thing to do.

But suddenly, Tweek felt his body change slightly. Instead of trembling, he was rather… shivering. Had it just gotten colder? Well, it was late fall, so it was usually chill outside. But it had changed so fast, he hadn't been expecting it to be so cold so quickly. He crossed his arms and breathed on them. He rarely ever wore a jacket, he always ran out of the house before he could ever do anything. Even though he was older now, Tweek still had that lingering fear that he'd be kidnapped one day. As a result, he always ran to school as fast as he could.

Tweek felt a pressure on his shoulders, and lightly touched them. It felt like cloth. It was a dark blue jacket. Was this… Craig's jacket..? Tweek dare a glance at Craig. Sure enough, he didn't have his coat on anymore. Craig just stared straight in front of him, as if nothing had just happened. It always seemed strange that he never really showed much emotion. But still, was Craig… blushing..? No, he couldn't be..! Craig was NEVER embarrassed, like, EVER..! Oh god, had Tweek embarrassed him..?! Was he going to hit Tweek?! Oh god!

As the little blonde's gears turned in his head, he could feel the tremors get worse. And of course it was noticeable, he was shaking like a maniac ( which most people were sure Tweek was ).

Craig rolled his eyes. Tweek always overthought things. Craig had just tried to be nice for once, but he had to take it that it was some conspiracy. What an idiot. With a sudden out reach of his arm, Craig pulled Tweek closer to him.

"Stop it, will ya? You've got nothing to be nervous about."

Tweek just twitched. Being so close to Craig… he was practically holding him. His body heat was so warm… so soothing… The twitching subsided to small jumps here and there. He became more comfortable. Then a thought ran across his mind. Shit, what if Craig was making a move on him..?! What if Craig was trying to fuck him?! Ah, think of all the diseases!

"GAAGH!" Tweek flew off the bench and away from Craig's grip, landing on his hands and knees.

"Seriously, what the HELL is worng with you?" Craig helped him stand back up. "What was that for?"

Tweek tugged at his messy green shirt. "T-too much pressure..!"

"WHAT is too much pressure?"

"Ngn-! I-I can't..! Aghga-!"

"Just calm down."

"Aaggha-! Ngh-"

Tweek was cut off by something catching his lips. It felt warm and slightly moist. It was such… a different sensation… It felt so good. But… this was SO wrong at the same time! KISSING another guy, not to mention his BEST FRIEND! Oh god! Oh god oh god oh god oh god!

Craig finally released Tweek, letting them both breathe.

"NOW can you shut up?"

Tweek gasped. "Y-y-y-you k-k-kissed-..!"

Craig flipped him off and began to walk away.

The shaken blonde was again left to think to himself. Kissing Craig wasn't all that bad really. He had soft lips, so it wasn't really unpleasant. It was just a bit surprising, that's all. He began to think about what would happen after that. Would they become an actual couple? Tweek guessed they probably wouldn't because, like he said, he's the worst person ever. He was well aware of his flaws, and he was sure everyone else was, too. But, Craig -for some reason- liked him anyway. Or he thought he did at least. You can never tell with Craig. Regardless, he wasn't very repulsed by Tweek, since he DID just kiss him, and all. He knew that for certain. But the lingering thought of being alone was stuck in Tweek's head. Would he always stay alone? Would he always have nobody? Probably. But, then again…

End

I did my best, and I think this is better than the last one. I wrote and brainstormed all day, and I hope I did well. Anyway, I thought I'd do a little Creek (Craig X Tweek). I'm gonna start with some of the more popular ones, and make my way down. I'm still taking requests, too, so gimme all you got. See you next chapter Jellies! -JEL


	3. K2

Red Curls

Kenny X Kyle

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

><p>Kyle sat, resting under a tree at Stark's Pond. He stare blankly at the water, it shifting and splashing about. He was in deep thought, perhaps. Maybe about life, most likely after school. It was typical for Kyle to worry about stuff like that all the time. His mother always said that after high school, he was going straight into college. Being seventeen now, he was only so far away from that happening. Honestly, he DID want to go to college, but he couldn't stand the thought of leaving everything he knew behind, especially so quickly. All his friends, they'd probably be going off one their own, too. Stan, most likely to play football. Kenny, wherever the hell he wants, as long as it's away from his family. Cartman… most definitely going to continue living with his mom. And Kyle, off to college. He didn't want that to happen. Believe it or not, things were fine just the way they were. And Kyle didn't want to give that up.<p>

There was a rustle behind Kyle, which snapped him from thought. Kenny emerged from behind the tree.

"Goin' on, fire crotch?" He sang happily.

Kyle glared at him. He hated being called that. Kenny had been calling Kyle "fire crotch" ever since eighth grade, when Kenny had gotten a lot more talkative.

"What do you want, Kenny?" Kyle griped.

"Whoa, whoa, ease up a bit. I don't want anything, I'm just checking up on you."

"Why would I need checking up on?"

"You looked kinda lonely, so I thought I'd cheer you up with my incredibly good looks and impeccable charm."

Rolling his eyes, Kyle returned his gaze to the pond. Kenny, seeing that Kyle obviously didn't want to talk anymore, sat beside him silently. But instead of staring down the lake, he looked at Kyle. His curly red hair was poking out underneath his green hat, and his emerald eyes paying no attention to it. Back when they were younger, Kyle always tried to tuck his hair into his hat, hiding it. But now, his curls stuck out shamelessly, perfectly contouring to the shape of his face. Kenny thought he looked better this way. If anything, Kyle looked cuter with his hair out.

Without thinking, Kenny reached his hand out towards the green hat. He pulled it off, trying to examine the red curls. Kyle almost immediately snapped at him.

"Kenny! What the hell?! Give it back!" Kyle attempted to snatch it back, but unfortunately, Kenny was too quick.

"Just let me look at you. I wanna remember what your hair looks like." Kenny held the hat behind his back, much like a child would do.

"What?! That's stupid! Give my hat back, Kenny!"

"I will, I will. But in a minute. It won't kill you."

Kyle opened his mouth to say something, but no words flowed. His cheeks hot with both anger and embarrassment, he turned back to the pond, sour look pasted on his face.

Kenny brushed off Kyle's attitude, and continued his examination. The curls swirled every which way, fitting together to create a cute little mass on top of Kyle's head. Kyle never like his hair, however. Always hiding it, and being scared that anyone saw it. There was no real reason for him to be so ashamed. It was probably all the years of abuse from Cartman that made Kyle so self conscious. Constantly belittling him, calling him names and picking on him. Kyle always acted as if it didn't effect him, but whether he knew it or not, it did.

Again, without a second thought, Kenny leaned, planting a tiny kiss atop Kyle's head. Kyle jolted back, covering the place Kenny just kissed with his hands.

"K-Kenny..! Wh-what the hell was that..?!"

"It's just a kiss. What, you didn't like it?" Kenny's tone was innocent, as if it was nothing.

"No! Why would I like you kissing me?!"

"Well, it's not like I kissed you like this." Kenny leaned forward, quickly connecting their lips.

Kyle's brain instantly went blank. His body wouldn't move. He was utterly defenseless.

Drawing away, Kenny couldn't help but smirk a little. Kyle's face was stunned in the cutest way.

As his mind began to work again, Kyle blinked his eyes in disbelief. Almost thirty seconds after the kiss had ended, Kyle finally responded.

"The fuck is wrong with you?!"

"I don't know what you mean." Kenny tilted his head.

"That was so fucking GAY!"

"Hey, it's okay to be gay." He grabbed Kyle's hand. "I know you agree."

Kyle snatched his hand away. "Yeah, but I'M not gay, you idiot! And I never will be!"

"So you've never thought of… experimenting?"

"E-… experimenting..?"

"Yeah, experimenting. You've never thought about it?"

"W-well, no..! Why would I?!"

"Uh, I dunno, maybe because you're human. Better yet, a teenaged boy. I can't believe you've never tried out your options. It's like, the best."

"Well not everyone has had sex before they're even out of high school, Kenny!"

"Oh, that's right, you're still a virgin, huh? Cute."

"A-ah..! Shut up! And I'm not 'cute'!"

"Oh course you're cute. Especially the way you get so mad at me. The way you're face gets that red is my favorite." Kenny gently touched Kyle's cheek, which Kyle cringed at.

Kyle batted his hand away. "Why do you always have to touch me?"

Placing the green hat over the ginger curls, Kenny chuckled a bit. "Because you get mad when I do. Your face gets as red as your lovely hair. And speaking of your hair, I really think you should wear your hat less."

"Yeah, well, I don't." Kyle stood and began to walk away.

Kenny followed him. "So, you wanna get something to eat?"

"Pft… yeah, sure."

"Can… can you pay, though..?" Kenny folded out his pockets, showing that there was nothing in them.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Of course I will."

* * *

><p>END<p>

Next one I'm thinking about Tyde, or Bunny. What do you guys think?


	4. Kyman

Let's Just Fuck Already

Cartman X Kyle

Written by JustAGirlNamedJEL

Collab with SPfangirlXD

* * *

><p>"What do you take me for?! A prostitute?!" Kyle defensively crossed his arms. "I'm not gonna take off my clothes just because you want me to!"<p>

"And why the fuck not?" Eric crossed his arms as well, mimicking his body language.

"Because I'm not one of those easy chicks in a porno! Get your fat ass outta the gutter, why don't you?"

He rolled his eyes, and landed a gave on Kyle's shoulder. "Okay, then. Fine. You're not an easy chick in a porno, I get that. But I think I've been patient enough for your ass."

"Well, you're gonna have to wait way longer! I'm not doing it with you!"

Cartman thought of dragging Kyle to the bedroom and locking them both in there. But, after knowing Kyle for so long, he knew that wouldn't just magically work. So instead, Eric resorted to his persuasive skills.

"Okay, Kyle, okay. I hear you, really, I do. But think: you know me. You know that all I'm gonna do, is develop some complex scheme to get me into your pants, and that's just exhausting. So, why don't we just cut out the middle man, and go fuck?" Cartman raised an eyebrow, a smirk planted on his face. He was certain this would work.

Kyle examined him, and contemplated in his head. After a short pause, he finally decided. "No, you idiot. Develop whatever stupid scheme you want, I'm still not having sex with you, so get over it."

Cartman felt his eye twitch in frustration. He hated how Kyle always resisted him at ever single fucking turn. But on the other hand, that was one of the things he loved about him, too. Maybe it was how Kyle's face scrunched up when he got mad. Maybe it was how Kyle always yelled at Cartman, and threatened to ( and even did ) kick his ass. Whatever it was, Eric thrived on it. He lived for moments like this. And he loved more than anything to make Kyle cry. Sick and twisted thing to say about your own boyfriend, but it was true. When tears formed in those bright and piercing green eyes, Cartman couldn't help feel his pants tighten. It was his absolute favorite thing.

On the subject of the whole relationship thing to begin with, it was probably the worst match in history. It was a classic "opposites attract" situation. It was the definition of bad romance, if you can call it romance at all. And the fact that one loved to constantly irritate the other, wasn't exactly strengthening the relationship. Unbelievably, they'd been going on a wide year of being together. A year longer than anyone would of thought they'd last. But despite being together since they were about seventeen, they'd ( mostly Kyle ) had a great attachment to abstinence. No sex. Just kissing and holding hands. And who the hell wants a relationship like that? Well, maybe Mormons, but no one cares about them. Mormons were bullshit anyway.

And talk about Nazi X Jew, right? A racist, stereotype believing, sociopath, with someone of the very race he claims to hate the most. It's just plain wrong, in short.

* * *

><p>"So, dude, it's been a while, huh? How've you been? Everything good with, uh… you and Cartman..?" Stan side glanced at Kyle.<p>

"Fine, I guess. You and Wendy still good?"

"Uh, fine, but… Man, look, I know I've asked this before, but how in fuck's name are you and Cartman still even together? It's still weird just saying that you're with him…"

Kyle sighed. "I ask myself the same thing every time I wake up next to him. But, to tell you the truth, I really don't think I could break up with him…"

Stan shiver at the thought of Eric and Kyle in bed together. "… Really? You don't think you'd want to break up with him..? Like, ever..?"

"No, please, I have my moments. But it's not really my choice to make anymore… All I'd end up doing is crawling back later, with the pitiful shame that I'd ever thought of leaving Cartman in the first place. It would be a stupid cycle that I don't wanna jump on. It's easier to just stay put."

"… Well, I guess you got a point… But don't you get tired of the consistent argues, fights, and name calling?"

"Of course, but it's really not as bad as when we were kids, not anymore. It's usually just little fights that we quickly get over, and the name calling is really more of pet names now."

"So, 'Jew boy' and 'Kike' are for pillow talk now?"

Kyle's face heat immediately. "P-pillow talk?! Oh, god, no! As if I could ever with Cartman!"

Although he was relieved he didn't have to picture a sex scene in his mind, Stan became confused. "You guys haven't done it yet? That's actually… kinda shocking…"

"Why?! Why is it shocking?! Is it because I look like some kind of sex slave?! Because you think he can easily over power me?! Because I really want to but I can't because I'm scared and I'm still a virgin?!" Kyle smacked his hands over his mouth, red seeping up to his ears.

"… Wh-… What was that last part..?"

"I-I… n-nothing..! I just-… I'll be right back..!" He raced upstairs, and slammed the bathroom door.

Kyle paced back and forth, wondering why the hell he'd said that. But there was only one answer: it was the truth. There was no way, not in a million years, that he could ever tell what he and Eric actually had together, not to Stan, not Kenny, not anybody. In reality, they loved each other. They often had tender moments - moments that were sweeter than the things Cartman ate. They often kissed with a passion, and held each other dearly. It wasn't anything that anyone could understand. NO one could understand what they were when their lips touched in the most gentle way.

On the exterior and from what knowledge you have of the two, you'd think their relationship was always on the brink, always ready to shatter into pieces. But really, it was fairly strong. It wasn't perfect, for no love is ( and their's definitely wasn't ), but it was sturdy and was willing to last a long time. That was what mattered.

Kyle felt a drop of sweat slither down his forehead. He wiped it away, and gazed at himself in the mirror. The fire he called hair was threatening to drop over his green eyes, and collar of his jacket rashed at his neck.

His voice sounded like he'd just ran a marathon. "Why… am I freaking out… so bad..?"

Kyle stared down his reflection, as if seeking the answer. He gulped, and wiped his face again. The weight of the room was constricting, and he felt claustrophobic. He needed to get out of that room. Kyle spun around, and reached for the doorknob. But before could open it himself, someone opened it from the other side.

"What're you doing in here?" Cartman asked. "Stan said you've been in here for like, ten minutes."

Kyle's heart banged furiously. "N-nothing, I was just coming out…"

Eric looked at him, inspecting Kyle's slender figure. "Are you sick, or what? You look like you've been in a sauna for hours."

"I'm fine… I just… need a drink of water…" Kyle pushed past him, making his way downstairs, seeing Stan had gone home.

Eric rolled his eyes, and muttered under his breath. "Geez, health nut…"

"I'm not a health nut just because I'm healthier than you, fatass." Kyle griped over his shoulder.

He scoffed. "I'm not fat, I'm totally all muscle now, Kyle."

"Yeah, sure you are."

"Aye, what would know about what my body looks like? You've never looked at it."

Kyle froze at the bottom on the staircase. "W-well, maybe I would if you weren't so pushy..!"

"Don't turn this on me, you know why you don't! YOU'RE too picky! I know you don't think I'm good enough for you, in your ivory tower!"

He turned to face Cartman, who hovered over him. "… Eric… that's not…"

Cartman raised an eyebrow at the sound of his own name. Kyle rarely ever called him "Eric". It was either Cartman or fatass, but never Eric.

"That's not what?"

"… That's not… why I won't… have sex with you… A-although you're an asshole, and an idiot… and racist… and insane… and completely and utterly closed minded… and-"

"Get on with it, Kyle."

"… It's not because I don't think you're good enough for me… I mean, I-… I-…" Kyle hushed his voice. "… I love you…"

Cartman's heart strangely fluttered at those three simple words. It wasn't regular for him to feel this way when Kyle wasn't pissed off. There was something either really wrong, or really really right.

"Kyle…"

"… What..?"

"I swear to fucking Christ, if you don't fuck me the next five seconds, I'm going to blow my brains out. Stop being a little bitch and let's just fuck already."

Kyle hit his arm. "Like I said, pushy!"

And on that most glorious of nights, Kyle and Eric had an amazing fucking session, and that went on for a while. Alls gud. Popin' bottles in da clubb.

* * *

><p>END<p>

Thanks SPfangirlXD, because I'm terrible at writing Kyman fics.

Okay… I'm lost for another one… I wanna do Bunny, but I have no idea what it'd be about..! TT_TT HELP PLEASE!

P.S. That last part was from SPfangirlXD… not me… she's weird, I know.


End file.
